criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Bloom
Blood Bloom 'is the fifth case of Eurrera, as well as the fifth case of Eve's Meadow. Plot As they enter the greenhouse connected to PlantLife, they find the body of botanist Kelly Poise, decapitated and slouched in the greenhouse. Horrified by the sight, Faith, nauseous, started the investigation. In the first chapter, the Player and Faith suspected the victim's girlfriend, police officer Samantha Sun, scarecrow Benjamin Weller, and author Connor Quinn. It was also discovered on the body and a threat on a fertilizer bag that the killer makes scarecrows and reads ''Of Mice and Men. At the end of the first chapter, they heard rustling in the nearby crops. In the second chapter, what comes out of the crops next to Faith is the victim's brother, Dustin Poise. He explained that he had been working in the fields all day for his sister to make bread. When informing him that his sister has been murdered, he vomited on Faith and ran off. Along with Dustin, the duo suspected PlantLife representative Francis Booker for the murder. They also find the murder weapon in pieces, an old ax near the fertilizer bags. Analyzing a powder on the ax, it verified that the killer uses Vitamin supplements. At the end of the third chapter, Faith and the Player heard a bunch of screaming from the crops. In the third chapter, entering the crops, they saw Dustin and Samantha, arguing and accusing each other of murdering Kelly. After calming them down, they continued the investigation, eventually arresting author Connor Quinn for the murder. Connor had a massive crush towards Kelly. While he was extremely homophobic, he was trying to look over the fact that she was bisexual and attempted to propose to her while she was working in her greenhouse. Finding out that she was dating a girl, he was enraged and grabbed the old ax and stabbed her neck. Needing to hide the body, he cut off the head from the body and planned on going to hiding the body in the crops. When he heard Samantha walking to the greenhouse door, he ran off. Connor was sentenced to life in prison. After the trial, Benjamin reported something moving in the crops. After finding a heel that belonged to PlantLife CEO Lilly Ametti, the team confronted her about what she was doing in the crops. They were told by Lilly that she is making a better future for Eurrera, and she is currently scouting property and measuring the perfect widths and lengths of the victim's crops. When Coldwell angrily shouted at her, saying that she's taking advantage of the dead, she scoffed and told him that the future of Eve's Meadow is in her hands, and there was no way of stopping her. The mayor, Joy Kane, also wanted to learn about the victim's affiliations with PlantLife. After talking to her brother, he explained that she was forced to support PlantLife or her greenhouse would be bankrupt, and her whole entire passion would be ruined forever. The last thing he told the Player that there was something she was keeping one thing for PlantLife. Discovering the nitrogen canister, the pieces fell into place. PlantLife stole the missing flower and is making it into a deadly weapon. Angered, the team planned on barging into the PlantLife headquarters and stopping their plans once and for all. Summary Victim * Kelly Poise (found decapitated in the greenhouse) Murder Weapon * Old Ax Killer * Connor Quinn Suspects '''Suspect's Profile *This suspect makes scarecrows. *This suspect reads Of Mice and Men. *This suspect takes vitamin supplements. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect makes scarecrows. *This suspect reads Of Mice and Men. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect makes scarecrows. *This suspect reads Of Mice and Men. *This suspect takes vitamin supplements. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a bow tie. Suspect's Profile *This suspect makes scarecrows. *This suspect reads Of Mice and Men. *This suspect takes vitamin supplements. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a bow tie. Suspect's Profile *This suspect makes scarecrows. *This suspect takes vitamin supplements. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a bow tie. Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer makes scarecrows. *The killer reads Of Mice and Men. *The killer uses vitamin supplements. *The killer wears a bow tie. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Phone, Overalls) * Examine Phone. (New Suspect: Samantha Sun) * Tell Samantha about the body. (Victim Identified: Kelly Poise) * Examine Overalls. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Benjamin Weller) * Talk to Benjamin about the body. (New Crime Scene: Garden Shed) * Investigate Garden Shed. (Clues: Faded Fertilizer Bag, Book) * Examine Faded Fertilizer Bag. (Result: Threat) * Investigate Book. (New Suspect: Connor Quinn) * Talk to Connor about signing a book to the victim. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer makes scarecrows.) * Analyze Threat. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer reads Of Mice and Men.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * See why Dustin was in the crops. (Result: Dustin reads Of Mice and Men) (New Crime Scene: Overgrown Crops) * Investigate Overgrown Crops. (Clues: Dead Raven, Hoe) * Examine Dead Raven. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Benjamin's Fingerprints) * Talk to Benjamin about killing birds. (Result: Benjamin makes scarecrows and reads Of Mice and Men) * Examine Hoe. (Result: Peppermint Fiber) * Question Francis about snooping around the Poise greenhouse. (Result: Francis makes scarecrows) (New Crime Scene: Fertilizer Bags) * Investigate Fertilizer Bags. (Clues: Invitation, Lipstick, Bloody Pieces) * Examine Invitation. (Result: Connor's Invitation) * Ask Connor about being invited to write in the greenhouse. (Result: Connor makes scarecrows and reads Of Mice and Men) * Examine Lipstick. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (Result: Samantha's DNA) * Talk to Samantha about being prepared to kiss the victim. (Result: Samantha makes scarecrows.) * Examine Bloody Pieces. (Murder Weapon Identified: Old Ax) * Examine Old Ax. (Result: Orange Powder) * Analyze Orange Powder. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer takes vitamin supplements) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Break up the fight between Dustin and Samantha. (Result: Dustin makes scarecrows and takes vitamin supplements, Samantha reads Of Mice and Men and takes vitamin supplements) (New Crime Scene: Scarecrow Cross) * Investigate Scarecrow Cross. (Clues: Diary, Locked Phone) * Examine Diary. (Result: Connor's Plan) * Talk to Connor about putting the victim in his story. (Result: Connor takes vitamin supplements) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Francis's Phone) * Anaylze Francis's Phone. (6:00:00) (Result: Surveillance) * Speak to Francis about watching over the greenhouse. (Result: Francis takes vitamin supplements) * Investigate Desks. (Clues: Of Mice and Men Book, Vitamin Canister) * Examine Of Mice and Men Book. (Result: Fiber) * Examine Vitamin Canister. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Fiber. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a bow tie.) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has green eyes.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to The New Era (5/6). The New Era (5/6) *Talk to Benjamin about the thing moving in the crops. (Reward: Scarecrow Overalls) *Investigate Overgrown Cells. (Clues: Heel) *Examine Heel. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (9:00:00) (Result: Lilly’s Cells) *Speak to Lilly about her presence in the crops. (Reward: x 20,000) *Learn about the mayor’s concerns with Kelly’s affiliation with PlantLife. *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Key) *Examine Key. (Clues: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Kelly’s Fingerprints) *Talk to Dustin about Kelly being pressured into helping PlantLife. (Reward: x Burger) *Examine Garden Shed. (Clues: Nitrogen Canister) *Analyze Nitrogen Canister. (Result: ‘Nitrogen Eurrera Flower’ Chemicals) *Move on to a new case now!